


Alec is Drained of his Strength

by CatEyesCaro



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Intimacy, Parabatai Bond, Post-Episode: s02e03 Parabatai Lost, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatEyesCaro/pseuds/CatEyesCaro
Summary: Alec's body is so weak after trying to track Jace with their Parabatai bond. He has no choice but to let Magnus care for him for the night.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alec felt both physically and emotionally drained. Seeing his parabatai dragged away to the City of Bones by Aldertree was one of the worst things he had ever witnessed, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

He watched as Magnus hurried Izzy and Clary out of the loft and softly heard him say, “Alexander needs to rest, don’t worry I will take care of him, I’ll have him call you tomorrow.” 

Alec experimented by shifting his body around on the couch, his limbs felt like cement. Clearly whatever he had been through while trying to reach Jace through their parabatai bond had drained him of all his energy.

Magnus gave one more encouraging wave to Izzy before shutting the front door. He spun around to look at Alec and saw him squirming about on the couch attempting to get up by himself. 

“Whoa… Alexander, hold still please, your body has been through tremendous stress, you’ll need time to regain your strength.” Magnus gently pushed back Alec’s broad shoulders onto the couch. 

Alec sighed but obeyed and laid back his head to rest. Magnus brushed the hair back from Alec’s brow and tightly held his hand. “How long was I out for?” Alec asked. “For quite a while, I was so scared, I wasn’t sure if we would get you back.”

Magnus’s eyes fell to the floor, he couldn’t believe how scared he had been, this shadowhunter was bringing up feelings that Magnus had locked away for years.

“Please Magnus, I need to try and move, I need to get off this couch,” Alec scoffed. “Fine but we’ll take it really slow Alexander.” Alec lifted his arm, Magnus immediately placed it over his shoulder and supported Alec’s body with his own. 

Slowly, Alec sat up on the side of the couch. A wave of dizziness ran over him, his face must have shown his distress because Magnus was already trying to lay him back down. “I’ll be fine Magnus, it will pass,” he scoffed.

Magnus stood up from kneeling in front of Alec and sat next to him on the couch. Magnus reached for Alec’s hand and entwined their fingers together. Alec looked up at Magnus, he was always surprised how his heart would begin to beat faster when they touched.

Alec couldn’t resist the urge, he moved his head towards Magnus’s until he reached his lips. Magnus met Alec’s lips in just as much anticipation until he realized he should really pull back.   
Magnus shifted his body back on the couch away from Alec. 

Alec realized just then what kind of state he was in. Feeling embarrassed, Alec sighed, “Oh…of course, I probably completely stink, I’ve been in the same clothes for I don’t know how long.” Magnus was shocked, that Alec would even think that that was an issue, he absolutely loved the scent of Alec. 

Magnus was quickly reminded of the first time he saw Alec working out at the Institute, with no shirt on and sweat dripping down his body. The smell of his sweat intoxicating. “No it’s not that, not that at all darling, I just don’t want you to exert too much energy, you need time to heal.” Alec just nodded his head, he could believe how weak he felt, he wasn’t even sure if he could stand up if he wanted too.

“But if you want to get cleaned up, I can draw you a nice bath?” Magnus asked. “That sounds nice,” Alec answered. Alec attempted to stand but his knees buckled beneath him. Magnus seeing Alec’s frustration, reached for his arm and hoisted the shadowhunter up. 

Alec couldn’t believe how much he had to lean on Magnus, he had never felt this helpless in his whole life. They slowly made it down the hall and into the master bathroom. Alec instantly saw that there was a large claw foot bathtub in the middle of the room filled to the brim with steaming hot water and bubbles.

“I’ll give you some privacy,” Magnus muttered and left the bathroom, leaving the door open. Alec blushed but was thankful to be alone for a moment. He wasn’t in the right state of mind to even fathom letting Magnus see his naked body. 

Alec attempted to pull off his shirt first but was instantly reminded of his fatigue. He lost his balance and crashed into the sink, knocking the soap dish of the counter making a loud cracking sound on the floor as the dish broke into pieces.

Magnus heard the commotion and ran into the bathroom immediately, “Alexander, are you okay?” Alec was sitting on the bathroom floor looking defeated. “I…I tried to get my shirt off…but I… I can’t do it, my body is too weak.” 

Magnus reached for his boyfriend and assisted him to stand. Alec had his hands up by his face in disbelief, he never knew he could feel this weak, almost as if he was a mundane. He stiffened when he realized that Magnus’s hands were tugging up at his shirt. 

“Whoa…what are do you think you’re doing?” Alec questioned. Magnus rolled his eyes, “I’m helping you out of your clothes, what do you think I am doing. Please Alexander, let me help you?”

Alec paused for a moment, looking into Magnus’s eyes before he lifted his hands above his head. His sweater slid off his body and he shuddered feeling the chill on his exposed skin. 

Magnus couldn’t help himself but to admire the incredibly body before him. The dark rune scars scattered throughout the shapely muscles of his shadowhunter. Caring not too let his eyes wander for too long, he placed his hands on Alec’s belt. Alec’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red, he knew there was nothing he could do but accept his boyfriend’s help. His jeans felt sticky around his legs, he had clearly been sweating up a storm during this whole event.

“Are you ready Alexander?” Magnus inquired. All Alec could do was shut his eyes and nod, he was too nervous to even speak at this moment. He wondered if Magnus knew, knew that this was the first time anyone had seen him naked before. 

Magnus undid his belt and unzipped his jeans, underneath Alec had a simple pair of black boxer briefs on. Magnus hadn’t realized how excited he was getting. But he knew this was not the moment for that, so he decided it was time for Alec to get in the bath so he could walk out of the room to relax. In one motion, he hooked his fingers around Alec’s hips and pulled down his jeans and briefs together.

Alec’s member was even better than what he had pictured in his mind, but he tried to remain calm, he was here to help Alec, not engage in activities that he was so looking forward to in the future. 

So Magnus crouched down and gave a reassuring smile, “here put your hands on my shoulders and I’ll help you step out of your jeans,” he ordered. Alec sighed but obeyed and placed his hands on either side of Magnus’s shoulders. He lifted each leg, while he leaned on the warlock’s shoulders as Magnus slid his clothes to the side. 

“There we go, now careful when getting into the bath, and keep leaning onto me, I don’t want you to fall again,” Magnus said while ushering Alec towards the bath. 

Alec sunk down, the water felt incredible on his skin as he laid down in the bath. His eyes closed involuntarily as his body relaxed in the hot water.

“Well I am going to give you some privacy now,” Magnus muttered and turned to leave the bathroom. But he quickly felt a wet hand grab at his arm, “Magnus, can you...um...please stay… just for some company,” Alec admitted while his cheeks turned pink.

Alec couldn’t believe he had just asked Magnus to stay with him, it was like his heart had blurted out the words before his brain could tell him how stupid he had just sounded. Magnus smiled and grabbed a small chair from the bedroom and slid it up next to the tub.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Magnus decided that the quiet was just too much. “Well I just have to say Alexander, you have an amazing body, for a minute there I didn’t think I’d be able to control myself,” Magnus teased. He was attempting to lighten the mood but Alec’s eyes dropped in what he could only assume was embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you, I just… thought I’d address the elephant in the room.”

Alec sighed, “believe me, Magnus, this was not how I thought this moment would be like for the first time, me like a helpless child unable to even get my shirt off without help.” Alec had fantasized about getting naked for the first time with his boyfriend but he did not expect it to ever happen like this. 

“This weakness is only temporary Alexander, your strength will return once you get a good night sleep, I promise,” Magnus replied. “I just… never thought that you’d see me naked before I got to see you,” Alec muttered. 

“Well I can strip right now if you’d like,” Magnus said with a smile while standing up to reach for the bottom of his shirt. “NO… that’s not what I meant,” Alec shouted. 

He already felt so tired, he thought he might pass out if he got too excited. Magnus smiled and sat back down next to Alec, “Look we will have plenty of time for all that later on, right now just try and relax and rest a bit,” Magnus said reassuringly.

Magnus reached for a hand towel next to him, “Here lean forward, I’ll wash your back.” Alec looked up at him with apprehension but did as he was told. 

Magnus dunked the towel in the warm water and placed it on his boyfriend’s shoulder and squeezed out the soapy water. Alec let a small moan slip from his mouth and closed his eyes. 

Alec never knew intimacy like this existed in life and that it could feel so right. So he finally let himself relax and enjoy it. He was so thankful that he had found someone who was so loving and caring in his time of need. He never knew that he wanted someone that he could rely on so heavily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec's night continues.

Chapter 2

Alec began to relax more in the bath and let himself enjoy this new experience with his boyfriend, he never knew getting taken care of could feel this good. He felt himself sinking deeper into the warm water. Magnus was silently rubbing his shoulders with a warm wet cloth in soothing circles.  

But Alec was quickly taken out of his relaxing trance when Magnus began to speak. “So… I hate to disturb you darling but you’re already beginning to shrivel up like a raisin, your skin won’t like it if you stay in there for too much longer,” Magnus muttered apologetically for interrupting his boyfriend’s bliss. 

“Oh, um I guess you're right,” Alec replied. Alec watched as Magnus snapped his fingers to activate his magic. Not a moment later, a nice big plush robe appeared in his hands. “Here, let me help you stand, I can dry you off using magic and then you can put this on,” Magus suggested. 

Alec nodded and got himself ready to stand by clutching the edges of the bathtub. Alec was thankful that the robe seemed to be just the right size for him. He had seen Magnus in a robe himself once and it was nothing like this one, instead, it was extremely short and silky. And although that was a perfect sight on Magnus, Alec would have died if he had suggested one of those robes. 

Alec began to push himself up with his arms but quickly found that his strength had not yet recovered. His legs slipped back down causing a large ripple in the water and over the sides of the tub. 

“Whoa there Bambi, let me help you” Magnus giggled while rushing to Alec’s side to help him up. They had successfully made it to where Alec was sitting at the edge of the toilet wrapped in the robe trying to catch his breath after all the moving. 

“What’s a Bambi?” Alec asked once he realized what Magnus had called him. “Oh that, don’t worry yourself about it, he is just a cute little fella that lives in the woods, who can be a bit cluts at times,” Magnus admitted. Magnus didn't want Alec to become any more self-conscious about this whole situation than he already was so he tried not to get into it any more than he had too. 

“How about we make it to the couch in the living room and curl up and watch a movie?” Magnus suggested. He wouldn't admit it to Alec but he was loving being able to take care of his shadowhunter, this was quickly becoming one of the best times he had ever had with him. But he quickly noticed from Alec’s expression that the moment may be passing by soon.

Alec’s eyes glanced down at the floor. “Magnus...um… thank you so much for everything really… but I have to get back, I need to check in and figure out was is happening to Jace, he was taken because of me and I need to fix it,” Alec said. 

Magnus always knew that Alec had a guilty conscience, he would often put the burden of others on his own shoulders. “Listen to me darling...what is happening to Jace is not your fault, you tried everything you could to get him to stop running after his twisted, delusional and manipulative father, but in the end, he did come back, the clave will see that as a show of loyalty,” Magnus muttered. 

Alec realized Magnus was right, now that Jace was back, and even if the clave was questioning his loyalty, he was safe, safe away from that mad man’s reach. “You know there is nothing you can do about it tonight dear, I mean it is nearing midnight and I doubt clave officials are going to be open to discussing Jace’s release at this time of night. Please just stay for one night and then tomorrow morning you can start your hectic life again,” Magnus pleaded. 

Alec took a moment to decide and then answered, “Alright, I’ll stay, it is not like there is much I can do anyway with how weak I am still feeling, I can wait until morning to head back to the institute.”

After what felt like hours, they had finally made it to the couch. Alec had to lean heavily on Magnus and take several breaks to catch his breath in the hallway. Alec sat down and closed his eyes while taking small, quick breaths with a frown on his face. 

Magnus knew that Alec was probably feeling even more helpless at this moment. He hadn’t realized that a nice relaxing bath would have actually made him feel even more exhausted than he had before. But he decided to try and keep the mood light and see if he could get Alec out of his own head. 

“Well, I have to say Alexander, I’ve never actually thought about portaling from my bathroom to the couch before but you almost had me going for it for a moment there,” Magnus said with a smile. Luckily, he got just what he was hoping for as Alec smiled and giggled back. 

“I don’t think I would’ve stopped you. That was exhausting, I feel like I just battled a thousand shax demons all by myself,” Alec replied. Alec could see the relief in Magnus’s eyes that he had not taken offense to what he had said. 

“So, what should we do now? Watch a movie? Oh, are you hungry?” Magnus suggested. Magnus had realized that Alec hadn’t eaten anything in a very long time. Magnus had been keeping his body nourished through the different potions he had been giving him but he was sure that he was probably feeling famished at this point. 

“Um… yea, I’m a little hungry, I thought I’d be more but I don’t know, maybe I’m just too tired to eat something big,” Alec responded. 

“Not a problem dear, why don’t we have a snack then, something that is easy to eat while we watch a movie,” Magnus suggested. Magnus then thought of a brilliant idea, he was not yet through with spoiling his boyfriend and knew that he wanted to give him a treat. “How about some ice cream darling, it is easy to eat and delicious.” Magnus hummed. 

Alec looked up into Magnus’s eyes and smiled. “Uh, sure that sounds great.” Alec had never eaten the mundane dessert called ice cream, but he wasn’t going to tell Magnus that and risk looking like some rigid clave soldier, so he decided to just go along with it. 

“What kind would you like dear? I can literally conjure up any kind that your heart desires,” Magnus stated triumphantly. He noticed that Alec had paused for a moment suspiciously when he replied, “Oh you know just-just the normal kind.”

Alec wasn’t expecting Magnus to ask him what kind he wanted. Kind of what? Wasn't all ice cream just ice cream? He hoped that he hadn’t sounded completely lost and that Magnus would just get them whatever type he himself enjoyed. 

“Alexander, I am talking about what flavor do you like the best, you do have a favorite don’t you?” Magnus asked. 

“Well...um… yes of course I do… um… its uh just…” Alec was hopeless stuttering at this point. “Wait a minute,” Magnus paused. “You have had ice cream before right?” Magnus asked with wide eyes. 

Alec knew he was busted. This would just be another first experience that he would have to come clean about to Magnus. Sometimes he wished he could just one up his warlock boyfriend on at least one life experience. But he guesses that this what he should have expected in dating someone hundreds of years old. 

“Well… okay yes..maybe I haven't ever eaten it myself before but I have seen it on billboards and on the TV,” Alec admitted. Alec watched as Magnus smiled and began to giggle at him. 

“What come on Magnus! It’s not exactly like ice cream is demon ass-kicking food, I eat what the clave provides at the institute and believe me they aren't rushing to have an ice cream social every week.” Alec had said trying to defend himself. 

Magnus was trying to hide his excitement, he hadn't had any first experiences in centuries and now he was going to witness someone eating one of life’s yummiest foods for the first time. “Well, all I can say is that I am honored that you are going to share this experience with me,” Magnus said. 

Alec loved that no matter what, Magnus always tried to make him feel better, if he was feeling self-conscious about something Magnus would either say something sweet or make a little joke about it to make him feel better. 

“Here, might I make a few suggestions then,” Magnus said. Magnus began to twirl his fingers when suddenly several different flavors and brands and shapes of ice cream landed before them on the coffee table. 

“Wow, that is-uh- a lot of choices! How do mundanes ever choose which one to eat? And Magnus, we can’t possibly eat this much so won’t they all just go to waste, you should put some back to where it came from,” Alec replied while swirling is hands to simulate Magnus’s magic. 

Magnus smiled, his boyfriend is always thinking so practically. “No worries dear, we will just put what isn’t eat in the freezer here to save for another time... So, I think you should try this vanilla one first,” Magnus suggested. Magnus knew that once Alec had tried some of the more complex flavors that vanilla would never compare so he wanted to start simple. 

“Here allow me daring,” Magnus said. Magnus conjured a few spoons in front of them and added a little ice cream to his spoon. But instead of eating himself, he put the spoon up to Alec’s lips in an attempt to share his first bite together. 

Alec smiled and allowed the spoon entry. The taste was amazing, so sweet and delicious. Alec tried not to moan, but one slipped past his lips without his consent. He quickly blushed and looked away from his boyfriend. 

“Oh please, don’t hold back Alexander, this moment is turning out to be quite sinful if you ask me,” Magnus stated. Magnus watched as Alec unknowingly licked his bottom lip to remove a small trace of melted ice cream.

Magnus got lost in the moment at this point. He moved forward and put his hands on either side of Alec’s face. For a brief moment, both men stared into each other’s eyes until they equally moved towards each other's lips. 

The kiss started off slow and gentle. Quickly though Magnus decided that he wanted to get a taste of what Alec had so thoroughly enjoyed himself so he gently pushed out his tongue.

Alec granted Magnus’s tongue permission without hesitation. Alec’s whole body was beginning to feel like electricity was running through him. Without realizing it, Alec deepened the kiss further and pushed Magnus’s body down towards the couch so that he was laying on top of him. 

Magnus could still taste a small trace of the vanilla ice cream. Magnus was completely lost in the moment, although Alec was new to kissing, the two of them always ended up sharing perfect moments like this one anyway. It felt almost like their lips were meant for each other, this was intimacy that Magnus had never shared with anyone before. 

Magnus could tell that Alec was just as lost as he was. Alec had pushed himself down so that he was nearly laying on top of him. Alec’s hands had started to work there way down Magnus’s body by tracing his arms and his chest. 

That was when Magnus realized the moment may have been getting a little too heated for the current situation and timing. He could feel a slight pressure building down by his hip, one that was not caused by his own doing. 

“Um- Alexander, darling. You-um realize that you are wearing a robe and nothing underneath it for the moment-right?” Magnus said with a smirk. 

Alec’s face turned bright red. He quickly realized that his body was responding quickly to the events that were transpiring before them. “By the angel, Magnus!” Alec shouted while jumping back towards the other end of the couch while fixing his robe around himself as tight as he possibly could. 

“Please don’t worry too much about this darling, it is perfectly natural, hell- I myself was right there with you if I hadn’t stopped us,” Magnus replied. Magnus knew Alec was feeling vulnerable and decided to slow things back down for the two of them. 

Magnus quickly snapped his fingers and with it, came a simple pair of long black cotton sweatpants. “Here, put these on, and then we really will just sit and watch a movie, I promise,” Magnus said reassuringly. 

Alec quickly grabbed the sweatpants from his boyfriend's hands and began walking to the bathroom. He didn’t even realize that his strength had returned because he was still so in the moment. 

“Darling! Look at you go, you just sprung off the couch like any other day! How do you feel? Are your legs still weak?” Magnus said with a smile. 

Alec paused while standing in the living room. Alec cautiously began picking up each foot and realized there were no issues at all, as he got more excited, he then picked up his legs even more. “Wow, I can't believe it, I guess, I’m finally feeling better, uh-I’m so relieved, I’m not used to being so weak,” Alec said with a huge smile. 

Alec turned to head to the bathroom so that he could have a moment to himself and dress more appropriately. But he quickly stopped and turned back to the man sitting on the couch awaiting him when he realized what was on his mind.

“Um- Magnus...do you think...we could still just relax and watch a movie tonight? I know I’m feeling better and should probably get back but-um this has been actually a really amazing night,” Alec said while sporting a blush on his cheeks. 

Magnus’s heart warmed as he watched his boyfriend realize that the simple pleasures of being in a relationship were some of the greatest moments they would share. “I would love to Alexander, now hurry back, I want to watch one of my favorites movies with you tonight,” Magnus proclaimed. “And, I am almost 100% sure that you probably have never seen it, as you hadn't even tried ice cream before tonight,” Magnus added jokingly. 

Alec laughed and shook his head side to side and turned to head to the bathroom. Magnus couldn’t have been happier in this moment if he tried. Ice cream and making out, Magnus thought, he should have known that something so simple would have been the perfect cure for Alec’s weakness.


End file.
